Problem: $ 4\cdot4 = \; ?$
Solution: $4\cdot4$ is $4$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $4$ The exponent is $2$ $4\cdot4$ is $4$ to the power of $2$ $4\cdot4 = 4^{2}$